an old friend
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: 3 show crossover. kim, jack, jerry, milton, rudy, kelsey, julie,(wasabi warriors) are now friends with bree, chase, adam and teddy. jack and kim get together but have a big fight and break up because jack cheated on her. kim tries everything to make him jelous but it doesn't work so she gives up. an old friend of kim comes to town and catches eyes for his best friend kim. BRASE KIC
1. Chapter 1

**Boa or no**

**.please read this**

**This story is not a normal crossover like were they meet and become friends. This a story where jack, kim, rudy, Milton, already MET the other characters in the story. This is a 4 show abnormal (not normal crossover) story. BUT The part were they meet isn't there. PART is not in the story. Sorry for rambling just want you to get the point so you don't get confused.**

Kim pov

Here we are. Me, jack, Milton, jerry, Kelsey, juliey, bree, chase, adam and teddy in my house having a sleepover. We all exept the wasabi warriors met a month ago and we want to have fun.

Anyways back to the present.

"kim. Thruth or dare" teddy asked me looking like she was planning something.

"tru-th" I replied unsure. "ok. sing that crush song you wrote." That foze me and everyone else. "kim, you sing" bree asked curious. Sure it not something doing with me having a crush on jack but this is one of my big secrets that I never told anyone. And when I say no one I mean it. "aah-ahm-ma—ybe". I whispered the last part. Then something pop in my head. How did she know I wrote songs and how did she know about my crush(jack) song. "you read my book!?" I kind of small shouted offended." She just replied "maybe. Anyway just sing the song." She asked begging for me to sing. I rolled my eyes at her but decided to do it anyway. Everyones eyes were on me but for some special reason chase and jack were really staring at me, not uncomfortably but like flirting without talking. I looked away so I can't blush. So I started to sing.

**If you don't want to read lryhics skip**

"I can feel you coming from a mile away,

My pulse stops racing from the words say,

But you say so many of them like you don't have a clue , that I'm signed sealed delivered with a stamp on.

You don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart, you don't have a thing to prove I'm already into you

So…. hold,hold,hold hold me tight now. Cause I'm so so good to go. Don't say goodnight you know you had me at hello. close your mouth now baby don't say a word cause you aint saying nothing i aint already heard, and all those words get burried when the beats so loud, and the speakers blowin up to this dance song, you don't have to try too hard you already have my heart you don't got a thing to prove , i'm already into you ...so hold hold hold hold me tight now cause i'm so good to go. don't say don't say good night you know.

ooo oo o, ooo oo ooo oo, ahh ahh ah ah ahahh ahh aghh

you don't have to try too hard, you already have my heart , you don't have a thing to prove i'm already into you, so...hold,hold,hold,hold me tight now,cause i'm so, so good to go. don't say good night you know you had me at hello.

**Song finish**

I saw dropped mouths. but after five minutes there was appluse. A smile crossed my face. "your making me so jelous write now" teddy said. They all chourused with some "definetly, raggeing, awesome, beautiful" I liked the admiration but I was still shy at singing in front of people so I just end it with "thanks guys but lets continue the game." I spun the bottle and it landed on jerry. Muhahaha. I heard him mutter under his breath "oh no" "truth or dare, jerry" "dare" he said scared and unsure. "I dare you to-…" I continued unsure but got an idea. "eat 15 saltines" his eyes hilariously grew wild and screamed his signature girly scream "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" but he did it playing the rest of the game with disgusted eyes. "Milton truth or dare" he said still mad. "dare" Milton said like he already wanted to do it for the first time. Jerry started to smirk. oh no. "I dare you to kiss Julie". Julie jumped up and shouted "finally." Everyone laughed at her response. "what I can't do this I'm not prepared I don't even know how to kiss." Julie looked sad and worried so I helped them but it might have gone a bit off track. Fine a lot of track. "oh come on Milton you were perfect when we kissed."I realized what I said and shut myself up while everyones eyes grew wide even mine. "you kissed Milton, let me rephrase that you kissed my boyfriend" "girls calm down we can settle this tomorrow we'll cancel the game" bree said calming us down. "fine but Kimberly Crawford your dead" I just might have ruined m friendship. But whats with jack, jerry and chase. There staring at me with love in there eyes and madness from the incident.

**Boring so far but when kim sees boa it will be drama. Teddy knows boa and was his girlfriend. Kim and boa were best friends in her hometown which she no longer lives at. Will a certain boy take away someones dream girl. And theres a shocking suprise coming in future chapters.  
**

**Small Sneak peak for chapter when kim meets boa**

**Kim pov**

"I was searching for the prettiest girl in the world and found you" I turn away and see…..


	2. julie i'm sorry

Jack p.o.v

I can't believe it Milton and kim kissing. He is so dead unless he can explain making a move on my girl. I only thought jerry could do something so stupid even if I know jerry would never kiss kim. I hope. Atleast I have a whole summer to find out because kim's parents agreed for us to stay with her the WHOLE summer because she might feel lonely by herself. I walk into Milton room (guest room) to talk about the "incedent" I said using finger quotes. I knock and Milton opens the door. I definetly knew I saw his eyes widen when he saw me. "ohhh jack . what are you doing here." "I'm here to talk to you Milton" I said pushing him inside. And luckily(note sarcasm) all the boys were in his room. Even jerry who doesn't wake up early. "oh..hey gu-ys" I say shakily. "hey jack. What are you doing here"I stop to think. I can't tell the guys that I like kim. "ummmm, just -miss you gu-ys" they stared at me weirdly and shrugged it off. You know what I'm going to ask kim out.

Kim pov

I made pncakes for everyone deciding they would be hungry and soon enough the girls came down. "hey girls" I said and they replied with heys but Julie glared at me. "look Julie I'm sorry I didn't tell you before it was an accident I didn't mean to." "then explain it to me kim. What could possibly be the meaning why you kissed my boyfriend." She said still mad. " just listen please" "fine" we both sit down on the couch while the girls eat in the kitchen.

Teddy pov

Me and the girls were in the kitchen talking about random stuff then I remembered kim and Julie. "what do you think happened between kim and Milton for them to kiss." I asked really really concerned. Cause I know Milton and kim don't really like each other that way. It probably must be something else. "I don't really know it's just weird." Bree said dumfounded. "yah we all know they have no feelings for each other" wow she read my mind "do girls wanna eadsdrop on them" yes and tottaly were heard but I decided I'd just go to my room. "sorry girls I'll just go to my room" "ok. See you later . oh and get ready for the beach were going in about 3 hours" "k" when I went upstairs the boys were going down the stairs. I guess there bored of video games and decided to go and eat..

Kim pov

" ok remember when you told Milton you wanted to go to the next level" "yeah" she said listening to every word. "well he was nervous and so he asked me to help him. So I got a picture of you so you can pretend to kiss you. He still couldn't do it and was arguing that he couldn't do it and I got frustrated and kiss him. I didn't mean anything just an accident." "thanks for telling me the truth kim" "always" we laughed and then hugged. Finally it was settled. "girls you can stop eavesdropping" I shout out at them even if I couldn't see them. I heard them running out and we both laughed at their reaction.

Teddy pov

I really miss beau. I wish we were together again. Just one last time I wish I could see him again. To get the stress off I decided to sing.

**Hurricane**

Dun,dun , dun

Think the clouds are clogging up my brain like the way the drain same, as the tears on my f-fa-ace

And I'm stuck up in the storm I I guess I'll be alright ,

Oh (uh, oh uh oh)

Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)

And then it hits me like

Oh oh (uh oh uh oh)

Oh oh (uh oh uh no)

And your the wind that swept me off my feet, got me flyinn till I'm crying and I'm down to my knee-ee -ees, that's what dorothy was a fraid of, the sneaky tornado

Oh (oh uh oh uh)

Oh oh (oh uh oh uh)

There's no place like home (oh uh) oh oh,

I'm boarding up the windows, locking up my heart like everytime the wind blows I feel it tearing us apart, like everytime he smiles I let him in again, everything is fine when your standing in the eye of the hurricane"

I hear appluse and turn to the door to see milton, kim, Julie, jack, jerry, bree, Kelsey, chase and adam. I jump up and say "guys what are you doing here" "just listening to your amazing song." "thanks. But shoo shoo out of the room give me some privacy." Everyone is pushed out while I write in my diary."

**Your probably wondering when beau is in it. That's chapter 4.**

**I know I don't give everyone lines because their so many people.**

**Story relationships**

**Kim/beau (will be) teddy/beau**

**kim/beau (will be) kim/jack**

**jerry/Kelsey**

**Milton/Julie**

**I don't really ship chase because their like brother and sister.**


	3. beach day and breakups

I don't ship brace but I'll put it in the story maybe. And in the story labrats don't have bionics. This story isn't really bionic story.

Bree pov

Whoo whoo. I soundlike jerry. Anways me the girls and boys are getting ready for the beach. This will be so fun. Maybe I can finally get to know everyone better espically chase.

Kelsey pov

Omg. Where going to the beach, were going to the beach… focus kels. Ok I have to pick a swimsuit that will make jerry druel. Oh yah. "grace stop talking to yourself and come and help me" kim shouted at me to pick out her clothes. "sorry" I said walking over to her. "so I have to get you something hot for jack" she blushed and look down. Oh kim. "your blushing kim you obviously like him and he likes you". I told her getting annoyed for her acting that she doesn't like him. "I'll know that when he asks me out." Ugghh.

Teddy pov (her room guest room like everyone else exept Julie)

"owww" I said in pain "stay still" Julie ordered while curling my hair. "meanwhile you turn my head bald, how have you and Milton been doing" "good. We finally kissed for once. Now I don't have to be jelous he kissed kim. What about you, any boy of your dreams" she said singing the last part. " I did but no longer" I said whispering. "awww, what happened" "I don't want to talk about it" "ok. Finish" "thanks Julie my hair looks amazing. You might be really smart but you gat the moves like " I said dancing. "anyways lets go downstairs, everyone's probably ready" she was right everyone was downstairs. And in 20 minutes we were at the beach. All the girls go on their lawn chairs and sunbathe soon enough to be dumped on by water by jack , jerry and adam since chase and Milton are too smart for fun. "jack" "jerry" "adam" they all shout at the same time. Soon enough thiers a water fight. Squirt. What. I turn around to see kim and Julie spraying me with water guns. How long was I out. "oh it's on." I shouted grabbing a watergun from a chair and started squirting them. Soon after the water fight I saw something big….jack…..kim…..kiss…..rock. sorry I zoned out.i mean jack and kim kissing behind a rock. The gang was taking pictures. I wanna see this.

**Before**

Jack pov

This is it jack your gonna ask kim out. We have some privacy cause right now were walking together down the beach. I better hurry before the gang interrupts. I stop in my tracks and ask her "kim can I talk to you." "what is it jack" she says also stoping in her tracks. "look kim I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend"she just stood there shocked.

Kim pov

Omg. Jack just asked me to be his girlfriend. I think I might have zoned out. "neverm-" "wait. I mean yes I want to be your girlfriend" I said holding him back then noticed we were holding hands. We moved closer and ended up leaning in. our lips touched and it was the best thing ever but I don't want to get to detailed. We walked back to the others hand in hand. "guys we shoul probably head back it's getting dark. What about we go to phils" teddy said.

**Dialoug**

Kim: sure

Jerry: sure yo

Chase: sounds good

Julie: awesome

Adam , jack :cool

(and anyone else I forgot said sure)

Line skip week later at Phil's

We were all in our normal booth talking until donna tobin had to walk in . "hey Jackie" she said walking over to him and did something that would make me tear her head of….. she kissed "donna what are you doing.!" He shouted at her. "duh, your so clueless….. I'm your girlfriend" with those words said I ran out of phil's crying. I heard a faint "kim" while I ran.

Jack pov

Stupid donna. She kissed me in front of my girlfriend I need to fix this. Kim and I were only together for a week. Why have that face. He only uses it when he is hiding something. And I'm going to find out**  
**

**Chase pov**

Wow what just happened. It will be drama for the rest of the summer.

Jerry pov

Oh no yo. Kims mad and sad. This a big enough combo for her to kill someone.

Kim pov

I was sitting in the captain corn dogs trying to hold back some tears. Some from behind me said " I was searching for the prettiest girl in the world and found you" I turn around and see beau.

**It's really hard to give so many people lines so tell me in the reviews who you want to have more lines. And also review some events.**


	4. author note

**hey guys. Sorry to say this but I'm sick. Don't worry I'll try and update every well maybe some stories tommorrow. Don't worry I won't be sick for long.**


End file.
